


Pizza's Here

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Welcome to the Family [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Dean/reader, Sam/Reader
Series: Welcome to the Family [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413109
Kudos: 15





	Pizza's Here

_He licked his lips. “A baby?” You nodded, your heart dropping. “You want a family?” Again, you nodded, your mood lifting when he grinned at you before pulling you into a loving kiss. “Let’s get started, Mrs. Winchester.”_

## – 12 weeks later –

“Dean!” You ran through the bunker, wrapping your arms around his neck and jumping up. His hands went to your thighs, holding you up. Without letting you get another word in, his lips were on yours, his bag forgotten on the ground.

Sam chuckled, shaking his head, walking by. “At least try to make it to your room this time.” He teased, hiding his jealousy. A week after you’d started trying for a baby, they went off to a hunt for a few days. Sam had walked into the library to the two of you going at it. He’d clenched his jaw and stormed out, claiming that it’s because that’s where he read his books. The two of you had only been able to slip away together a few times, but he couldn’t exactly get upset with that.

You giggled as Dean nipped at your neck. “Sure thing, Sammy.” He grinned, carrying you towards your bedroom. “Can’t promise you won’t hear us, though.” He called over his shoulder. “We have a baby to make!”

* * *

## – 7 weeks later –

Sam and Dean were off on a hunt, and you were left sleeping alone. You hated it. Especially because you heard every little sound. You were sitting in bed when you heard the bunker door open, and slam back shut. Reaching over to your nightstand, you grabbed your gun and slipped out of bed. No one should have been just walking in.

As you moved out of your room, you controlled your breathing, making sure to keep your footsteps light. “Y/N?” Sam called out, making you lower your gun and furrow your brow. “Y/N?” He called out again.

“Sam?” You asked, confused as you heard him get closer. “What’re you doing here? Why aren’t you on the hunt?”

“Hunt’s done.” He shrugged. “Dean went off with Cas for something, and I was sent here. Apparently, I’m not in the trusted few to get told what’s going on.”

You raised an eyebrow. “I wonder why he didn’t text me.” You thought outloud. “I’ll text him and ask what’s going on.”

Grinning, he pulled you closer. “Care to enjoy the time alone first?” Sam asked, leaning down to kiss your shoulder as he moved the strap of your tank down.

Licking your lips, you felt your cheeks flush. “Please, Sammy.” You breathed.

* * *

## – 6 weeks later –

“Pizza’s here, sweetheart!” Dean yelled as he walked in the bunker. You were sitting in the war room, so you weren’t that far from the door. As he got closer, you were hit with the smell of the pepperoni and bolted. “Baby?” He asked, worried. Dean set the pizzas down and ran after you.

You were coming out of the bathroom when he reached you. “Ugh.”

He cupped your cheek. “You okay?” His tone was soft.

“That pizza smells disgusting.” You scrunched your nose.

Sam came in, munching on a piece. “Everything okay?”

Covering your mouth, you went back into the bathroom. Dean shot a look to Sam before knocking on the door. “Hey, baby? Do you have any pregnancy tests left?”

“Yeah…” He heard you groan before throwing up.

“Why don’t you take one? You’ve never hurled over anything like pizza before.” He was trying to hide his excitement. “Don’t worry, Sam’s gonna get the hell outta here with that damn pizza.” He glanced at Sam.

Sighing, he nodded. “Sorry, sweetheart.” He told you through the door before walking back towards the war room.

Dean felt like it was an eternity before he heard the bathroom door open. He looked up, holding his breath for a moment. You grinned at him. “I’m pregnant!!” His face lit up, picking you up into a hug. “You’re gonna be a daddy!” You teared up.


End file.
